Sapphire
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: Okay so funny story. I wrote this back in the day when I'd only seen the first season of YGO and thought Hah! I shall create a character for Set to fall in love with! And wouldn't ya know it, I for all intents and purposes created Kisara. Go me.
1. An Ill Meeting

Just to let you know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just the story. No OCs. You know the briefly mentioned female character, you just don't know you do. Get it? Didn't think so.  
  
Seth was dissatisfied. Very dissatisfied. And when the high priest of Egypt was dissatisfied, that meant trouble, and lots of it. He lay back on the many cushioned sofa in his chambers. Because of his high rank, his chambers were large and grand. The silk tapestries on the very walls seemed to quiver with his intense anger. He gazed up at the rotunda that was his ceiling, sighed, and glanced out the window at the large sun-dial in the middle of the reflection garden. His intense thoughts were interrupted by a short, winded little man running into the room.  
  
"You're late," Seth said in such a hateful way that even his words seemed to steam. Obviously, the man's appearance had been long expected by Seth.  
  
"A thousand apologies," The man gasped, (who on the contrary wasn't that short or little, just dwarfed by the towering Seth).  
  
"I expect at least an explanation," Seth said. If looks could kill, this poor man was done for.  
  
"I know you do sir," the man then began to wring his robes in his hands and stare at the ground, his eyes half lidded. "And about your servant boy." The man faltered.  
  
"Well, what about my servant boy?!" Seth shouted, very loud, but soon to prove he could get much louder. "You did bring him, did you not?"  
  
"Not exactly sir.You see." The man got quieter with every passing syllable.  
  
"Not exactly!" Seth shouted. 'Shouted' was kind of an understatement. Those two words could (and might have) set the Nile off course.  
  
"I did bring you a servant, though." The man tittered, hoping not to get further on Seth's bad side than his tardiness had already made him.  
  
Seth put a hand to his forehead. Of this, he did not like the sound. Not one bit. The chastised man stepped aside, to reveal a girl. 


	2. She Speaks

I didn't mention this before, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters.  
  
Seth gazed at the girl in front of him. She was very pretty he had to admit, whether she was wanted or not. Her auburn hair fell to her waist in an exquisite braid. Some stones and pearls had been braided into it also. She was shorter than he, but seemed tall for the age she must be. Her eyes stared at the Persian rug that she was standing on, she refused to look him in the eyes. Seth Could tell, despite her shyness, that her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She seemed deep, just drawn back. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other!" the man shouted and ran off, obviously eager to get out of Seth's glare and presence as soon as possible. Seth gazed her down. She still didn't say a word, or even look up at him. "Aren't you even going to say a word?" he said. Said. Not exclaimed. Not fumed. Just said. "I don't wish to be in your presence, or even in Egypt!" She exclaimed. Her dark eyes finally locked with his. He was drawn aback by the power her eyes held. It was overtaking him. He suddenly couldn't take his eyes off her. Her voice startled him out of his daydream. He didn't recognize her dialect. "Where are you from?" he asked curiously. "Somewhere far from here, which is now only left in my heart, all thanks to you!" With that, she stormed off to her chambers, which were directly off of his. 


	3. Unsatisfying Thoughts

Thank you to my reviewers, you really give me the inspiration to write on. For all of those who have not yet reviewed, I would love to hear your feedback! Oh, yeah. Can any of you tell me why the 'enter' that I type in word doesn't appear on fanfiction.net? That may sound kind of dumb, but I need your help on that...Plus, I haven't bought Yu-Gi-Oh since I entered the last chapter, just as an FYI.  
  
His new servant finally came out of her chambers almost an hour later. He was slightly angry that she had ignored him for all this time, but with the kind of temper that she had proven she possesed, he didn't say a word. 'What have you come to, Seth?' he thought to himself. 'Imagine. A man of such high standings as yourself shouldn't drop to being afraid of his own servant.' He wasn't the only one somewhere besides the room in which they sat. The girl thought to herself also. 'How could I become, well, a servant?! I was snatched away from my own home to serve a stupid, self centered brat? It's just not right'. They both contemplated the results of the day's events, wondering what good could possibly come of them. Seth even came up with a list of cons. They were: 1) She is the most belligerent creature that ever walked the earth! How was he ever going to stand her? 2) She had somewhat a power over him, and knew it. With just one lock of their eyes, she could silence him. 3) No matter how you look at it, she was obviously, well, a girl. Ever heard of privacy? Those were Seth's top three. He had many more, but let's keep this story PG, shall we? Even with all the predjudices that they had made in two, yes, only two hours, she served just as she was expected. Strangely, as mad and and stressed as they both were, she never missed an oppertunity to help. Neither of them were speaking to each other still, and never even locked eyes. She was always staring at the ground as though she was ashamed. This was certainly starting as an interesting relationship. You can only wonder what may result from this... 


	4. Why Me?

Hi Again! Your sugar-high author is back again to bring you the fourth chapter of Sapphire! It's going well beyond my wildest hopes, and you can definitely expect more fics from me in the future! I would now like to cordially invite you to my website! Just paste http://home.bellsouth.net/p/pwp-megamillenium into your browser. Go to the Kaiba Page then Kaiba Fan Fictions for some of my not yet FanFic.net stuff. Please don't forget to sign the guestbook! Thanks!  
  
Similar feelings continued for about another week. Fear, shame, unsureness, (spellcheck is telling me that's not a word.) and many other emotions seemed to almost build a wall between the two individuals. As the days passed, the wall seemed to get taller and taller. It was getting so tall, that if neither made a move to break it soon, they would never be able to. Six days exactly after the girl had arrived, Seth was preparing for bed. As you may know, they had little or no doors in Egypt. As she was female and he was male, and as her room was right off his, you may have guessed this to be a problem, and it was. Seth had decided to take a sheet and hang it up right in the entrance to his room. This worked very well for him, so she followed suit with the spare sheet in her room. Once they had completely closed off every visible entrance in this manner, only then did they dress, undress, etc. You would have thought any average human being would have gotten over anger after an entire week. Obviously, Seth was no average human being. He was still fuming that he had gotten stuck with a female servant. The whole pain of tacking up sheets whenever he planned to change into a different robe did not make matters any better. Anyway, he was getting ready to go to bed when he heard some strange sounds coming from his servant's room. Strangely, they sounded like sobs. Thinking someone as arrogant as she would never cry, he decided to check it out. What he would find would amaze and astound him, and he would never really be the same again.  
  
Ready to hurt me? Instead, just try reviewing! Thanks,  
  
Shekiah 


	5. Understanding

The fifth chapter of Sapphire! Yaaaay! I thank all of you consistent reviewers, Crystal, and her friends Sarah and Seto, Kiddi Chi, and LongShadow. You uh, 5! Have really kept me writing! Thanks! And for all of those consistent readers, but not yet reviewers, I urge you to give me your opinion! I read all reviews and take them all into consideration! Thank you very much!  
  
Seth crept soundlessly through the darkness. He didn't want her to hear him coming. After what seemed like miles to him, he finally reached the lone hanging sheet that was the entrance to her chambers. Not bothering to knock, he stepped inside. Before him, his servant laid, her face hidden in her pillow. Soft, quick sobs came from behind her curtain of scarlet hair. She did not hear him upon entrance, which had been his plan. He stepped to her bedside and touched her shoulder lightly. At this, she flipped around abruptly. Even after such intense sobbing, she was beautiful. Her eyes were glassy and full of emotion. Her long eyelashes shined.  
  
"You!" she hissed, between clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you sick, should I call for a doctor?" Seth asked. He tried to mask the concern and fear in his voice, but to no avail.  
  
"I wouldn't think that someone as heartless and uncaring as you would care even if I was! I'm physically well, but inside is another story completely, not that you would know emotion! You pulled me away from my family! All I had in life!" She tried to remain strong in his presence, but despite her efforts a new wave of tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Realizing this, she turned away from him  
  
"I don't deny it," he said quietly. "But your assumption of me not knowing emotion was less accurate." She remained facing the opposite wall. "Please listen," he said, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. She shrugged it off with a quick and cold motion. He made no more effort to console her, but began his story.  
  
"When I was ten years old, I lived in a small home with my parents on the Nile. I was a content only child. One day, however, everything changed. My parents left with a caravan to a distant land. They promised me they would return within the next few days. I waited. First a week, then a month, then six months. I refused to accept the fact that they weren't coming back. Finally, on my eleventh birthday, I absorbed the obvious. They were never going to be by my side to guide me again. Never," Seth's voice began to waver. "You're not the only one that knows loss," he finished, finally relenting to the tears that had been gathering at the corners of his eyes.  
  
She turned to face him. For a moment, the entire world seemed to pause as the two sets of teary eyes met. He put his arm around her. She acted as though she would not allow it at first, but relaxed. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and just sobbed. He slowly pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I am called Sapphire," the girl whispered into his ear.  
  
He held her tight and whispered "Sapphire."  
  
There they sat. From two separate worlds, but not as distant as they had thought.  
  
Seth and Sapphire. 


	6. Laughter

The sixth chapter finally! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Serious writer's block. I think I've finally got a winner! Phew! Hope you like. Tell me your ideas; love to hear 'em!  
  
Sapphire stood silently behind the limestone pillar. Her white silk robe fell below her ankles and hid the very tops of her sandals. Her red hair was pulled into a braid behind her head. The moonlight glistened in her copper eyes. She was waiting for the telltale sign.  
  
Seth, standing nearby, ran his fingers through his light brown hair twice and looked her direction. She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him.  
  
"Good evening," Seth said, approaching her.  
  
"It is indeed," she smiled as she reached him. "Why did you summon me here?"  
  
"Come with me," he beckoned. She looked deep into his cerulean eyes with one eyebrow raised, but followed none the less. She gasped at the sight before her. She saw a section of the Nile, but it obviously wasn't natural. It was a small water garden, lit only by the light of the moon. Limestone surrounded the edges. A translucent silk curtain waved in the cool night air. Hardly necessary. The garden itself was so far from even the outskirts of the nearby cities that it would be a miracle for someone to find it, even by accident.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Seth grinned. Yes, grinned. His eyes almost held the mischief of a child. Sapphire was at a total loss for word between the beauty of this hidden garden and actually seeing him smile like that. "This makes two people who know about it."  
  
"You mean, this is yours?" Sapphire looked at him questioningly. He nodded.  
  
"Considering my parents are no longer alive, it would now be mine," he replied, still smiling. "This is what I wanted to show you." Against all of her former impersonated dignity and relinquishing of feelings, she threw her arms around his neck. Unfortunately, he hadn't prepared for this reaction. This caused him to lose his balance and fall. You guessed it. Right straight into the water.  
  
Seth stood, and shook his thick chestnut hair out of his face. Sapphire was still sitting in the water, which appeared to be about three feet deep. She cracked up as her own crimson hair escaped the secure on top of her head. Wet locks framed her animated features as she laughed at the normally dignified and reserved high priest of all of Egypt drip before her. Just to make the already hilarious situation even funnier, she hit the water vigorously, causing a stream of water to hit Seth in the face. He turned around and splashed her right back. If you were for some reason under the impression that these two people were as wet as they could and were going to get tonight, you were wrong. Way, way wrong. This was the splash fight of the century.  
  
"Cease fire!" Seth finally shouted. "What is with you tonight?"  
  
"I have no idea," Sapphire grinned. "I just wanted to see how wet you could get!"  
  
"Oh, that's real nice," Seth replied, trying to act mad and sarcastic, but his smile gave him away. "But seriously. I've never seen you like this before. You seem so, well, different. Just more open and ready to have fun," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I guess so. You never seemed the type to get in a splash fight really, either," Sapphire observed with a half smile.  
  
"You have a point there," Seth laughed. Sapphire was struck by how melodious and genuinely happy his laugh sounded. He made her want to smile too. She didn't know why, but she had felt closer to him tonight than anyone else in her life.  
  
*Sound okay? I hope so. It was the first really funny chapter this fic has had. I hope it was passable, as I am not by nature a humor author. A storyline will begin to develop within the next few chapters, I promise, KiddiChi! The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one left off. I have a plan!  
  
Shekiah 


	7. Punishable by Death

"Do you want a hand?" Seth asked, extending a hand to Sapphire.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, accepting his offer. He pulled her up. Unfortunately, the bottom of the water garden was a little slippery. She lost her balance and slipped on the way up. She was waiting to feel the limestone side crack on her skull, but the feeling never came. She opened her eyes. Seth stood above her, one arm around her waist to keep her from falling backwards. He pulled her up, and before either of them could do anything to stop it, she was in his arms. He let go quickly now that she had her balance, and the silence for a moment was awkward until Seth chose to break it.  
  
"Do you want to sit outside on the sand for a while to dry off? The warm breeze will be great," he said, extending his arm to a small mound of sand under the light of the moon.  
  
"Good idea," Sapphire replied. They walked over. Seth spread his royal purple cloak on the ground and they sat down.  
  
"There sure are a lot of stars," Sapphire said wistfully. She lay on her back and stared into space.  
  
"Far away from the city, there are billions," replied Seth, who also was lying down.  
  
"There are too many people in Cairo. The countryside is better. In the city, people are always watching everything you do," Sapphire said, sitting up and looking towards the palace.  
  
"No one's watching now," Seth said, sitting up and looking her in the eyes. Slowly, they got closer and closer until finally their lips touched. Seth put his arms around Sapphire, who put her arms around his neck. They sat for a minute or so, just kissing. Suddenly, Seth pulled quickly away.  
  
"I should never have done that," Seth shouted, angry at himself.  
  
"Why not?" Sapphire asked, concerned.  
  
"Think about it. I'm the high priest of Egypt. One of the laws for a place of such high standings is that I can't fall in love with anyone. To a person in my place, kissing someone like you is punishable by death!" Seth said, looking her in the eyes with fear.  
  
"It's my fault. I'm the one to blame for making you do this. This wouldn't have happened if I never existed to meet you," Sapphire said. "I should be the one to die."  
  
"Don't talk like that! Neither one of us is going to die," Seth said. "We'll leave Egypt if we have to! No one will keep me from you," he said, looking into her mahogany eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't abandon you for anything," she said defiantly. "I would die first." 


	8. We Were Followed

Finally! Another long-awaited chapter of Sapphire. It's more like just information to build you up to the next chapter, where the subject becomes Romance/Action/Adventure! Just so all of you with remaining questions can wonder no longer, Sapphire is ancient Egypt Serenity! I hope you like it. . .  
  
Seth was walking around the palace, doing all the things that high priests of ancient Egypt supposedly did. However, he had different motives than your average high priest. Through all of his years at this job, he learned that access to every room in the palace makes for great eavesdropping. He slowly walked past all the important rooms in the palace, hearing and learning what he could. When he came to the Pharaoh's room, he heard his name. A chill went up his spine despite the warm Egypt air when he heard what Pharaoh Yami had to say.  
  
"I realize the security guards reported their intimacy, and I see that as a serious problem to be solved. Read law one hundred sixteen sentences twelve and thirteen for us once again," he said in his deep, all business tone. Seth's stomach turned.  
  
"By order of the Pharaoh, there shall be no embracing or other form of probable intimacy between a high priest of Egypt and a female of any description. Some possible punishments include: death by burning, death by injection, and exile," the man of law read solemnly. Seth felt like he was going to throw up. This couldn't happen. He had to do something; anything.  
  
Now, if you've ever read anything about adrenaline, you will know that it is a chemical released into the bloodstream when someone is scared or surprised, or in most cases both. This chemical results in either fight or flight. Fight is where you face what you're up against and try to take it down. In this case fight would mean going in and killing the Pharaoh and all his little friends single handed and unarmed, and that would be an extremely stupid idea. Seth's only other option was flight, so that's just what he did. Right back to his chambers, where he found Sapphire preparing dinner.  
  
"Seth, what's wrong? What are you doing back so early?" Sapphire said, giving him an extremely worried and concerned look.  
  
"Everything's wrong. We have to leave tonight immediately after the sun sets, if we value our lives," Seth said told her. He was extraordinarily winded after running so far so fast.  
  
"Sit down and tell me more when you catch your breath," Sapphire said, her fear overriding her confusion.  
  
"They know what happened. We were apparently followed last night," Seth said after he could talk well again.  
  
"No! How could this happen? What should we do?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the silk sofa. The trust and tears her eyes held made him feel a pang in his heart.  
  
"I have a plan. Right after it gets pitch dark outside, you and I (here he paused and took a deep breath, trying to sound more sure of himself than he felt) flee Egypt." She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. All the color drained from her face as he continued.  
  
"I have a secret palace in the center of the desert that only I and the stone masons who constructed it have knowledge of. They were, of course, sworn to secrecy. On horseback, we can probably reach it by daybreak," he said, sounding bold. As frightened as she was, he had to have enough strength for both of them. Tears were streaming down her pale face. He put his arm around her, and despite all laws held her in a true and loving embrace. 


	9. Fear and Emotion

The ninth chapter! ! ! I've been waiting for this moment: a real breaking point in the fic! Oh, and KiddiChi, I promise Yami isn't a bad guy. He's just enforcing the rules. Hey? What can I say? It's his job.  
  
"Sapphire?" Seth as quietly, walking into her room.  
  
"Come in," she called. She didn't sound agitated; just scared.  
  
"I have something for you. I think it might help you packing," he said. "It's a shoulder bag, dyed white. I was impressed by the beadwork and hoped you would like it," he said, holding out the prettiest bag she had ever seen in her life. He was right; the beadwork was too intricate for words.  
  
"It's so pretty," she said, smiling at him. His stomach flipped. *She* was so pretty when she grinned like that.  
  
"I mean, hey. I couldn't let you carry all your new silk palace gowns in a tattered bag like that, could I?" he said shrugging.  
  
A/N: Since Seth is an animae character, in the show he would have symbols indicating emotion. Right now, he would have his hand behind his head (you know what I'm talking about) and an enormous sweat drop would be next to his face.  
  
She just smiled again and begun packing.  
  
"Since it will just be the two of us and the horse we'll ride, I suggest you carry only what you can carry comfortably on your shoulder," he added as he left.  
  
"I see," she replied. "I understand."  
  
He walked back to his room and pulled the sheet back behind him. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Seth, you can do this," he said. His stomach was still in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy. He pulled a few simple robes out and one palace robe and threw them into his bag. He pulled out a few other miscellaneous articles of clothing. Finally he took a few small things that had belonged to his parents and added them between the clothes so that they wouldn't get broken. 'I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be,' he thought, stepping out of his room. Sapphire was already packed and in the kitchen.  
  
"How long do you expect us to stay at the secret palace?" she asked.  
  
"I'd say five days maximum. I honestly don't where we'll go afterwards. I suppose we'll have to play it by ear," he said truthfully.  
  
"I see. I'll prepare food for six days, because I imagine we'll need to eat on the journeys also," she said.  
  
"Good thinking. I agree," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Just wait for a minute or two. I think I can handle it," she said, giving him a grateful look none the less.  
  
"That's fine. I'll get a bag to put the food in," he replied, getting a cloth satchel.  
  
They loaded up, and with a final look into each other's eyes, they nodded and walked out the door. They left the lights on to just incase any suspicions arose. They had both dressed in simple brown hooded robes to travel. They pulled the hoods up and crept through the darkness.  
  
"What happens if someone catches on to us?" Sapphire whispered. Seth smirked and reached to his belt. He pulled out a knife. This wasn't just any knife. It was as long as her arm. The edge was so sharp that the moonlight reflection caused it to almost glow.  
  
"That's what'll happen," he whispered back with a sneer. She smirked back and kissed him on the cheek. They neared the stable. Seth walked in silently and stopped outside one stable door.  
  
"Do you have a hairpin?" he asked through the darkness. She nodded and stepped forward. Within a few seconds, she heard a click. Seth opened the door and stepped up to the greatest stallion that she had ever seen. He blended into the dark desert night.  
  
"His name is Storm," Seth smiled. He reached up and calmed him. Throwing on a saddle, he led Storm out into the dark. When they left the stable, Seth knelt down next to the horse and held out his hand.  
  
"Ladies first," he smiled. She swung up to sit on Storm's back, ignoring Seth's gesture of assistance. After she was comfortably seated, he swung up behind her.  
  
"This horse is property of the Pharaoh, that's why I had to pick the lock." Seeing her horrified glance, he continued. "No one in Egypt rides horses. It's a Trojan tradition. Come to think of it, I didn't expect you to be as comfortable as you are." She smiled.  
  
"I didn't come from Egypt, as you well know. I came from a distant land. It's common knowledge there, but not usually for girls. My brother taught me," she said.  
  
After a few miles, they started to relax. They had Storm slow his pace. She leaned into him and the steady beat of Storm's hooves began to lull her to sleep. Suddenly, she was awoken with a start. More hoof beats sounded behind them. Many more. They started distant, but became louder.  
  
"Seth, what's going on?" she said in a loud and fearful whisper. As she looked up, she saw Seth's face. It was startlingly pale; all the color had drained from it.  
  
"It's the pharaoh's army. They're on to us," he whispered. "Get ready to hold on tight." 


	10. Arrows

The tenth chapter of Sapphire.  
  
"Sapphire, listen. You have to hold on to me. I'll be holding the reins, so it will be up to you to keep hold. No matter what, don't let go," he shouted over the intense thunder of hooves on the desert ground.  
  
"I promise I'll hang on!" she called. With a kick to Storm's side, they picked up speed. Soon everything was a blur. Storm's stride was sure, but the armies were gaining on them. They were now as fast as Storm could go. They rode on, but soon were only a quarter of a mile away from the troops. As of their present distance, an arrow fired by a soldier on the front lines had the potential to take them down. Soon, the unspeakable happened.  
  
A rain of arrows flew forward. Seth was quick and agile, and was able to swerve through the steady fall.  
  
"Duck in front of me. I'll be your shield," he called. She did as she was told. "An arrow fired from behind wouldn't be able to hit you!"  
  
"But it could hit you! She called over the deafening sounds of the approaching horses.  
  
"That's just a risk we'll have to take!" he shouted back. He was right. An arrow shot from behind would have the potential to kill him.  
  
The most skilled horseman of the kingdom was in pursuit of them also. Suddenly, he got an idea. He didn't want to kill Seth first, he wanted Sapphire. He aimed his arrow to the side. It got the exact angle. It spun through the air with an evil whir.  
  
The entire world seemed to stop as the arrow hit right on the intended target: Sapphire's left shoulder, right near her heart. An arrow shot from the side could be fatal. With a scream, she started to fall off the back of the galloping horse. Barely having to think, Seth caught her with his right arm.  
  
He held her close as her breathing became bated. Her crimson blood soaked his shirt. She was losing too much blood. Tears fell down his cheeks. She had fainted. Still, he road on. If he stopped, she'd have less of a chance. They both would.  
  
By almost three in the morning, it was only his willpower and her faulty breathing that drove him on. He finally lost the army. Just to confuse the army with the tracks in the sand, he doubled back a few times and went off track occasionally. When they finally reached the palace, be was on the verge of breaking down. He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her into the master bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he ran to find some bandages. He walked back to the room with what he had found. He cleaned the cut with soap and water and bandaged her shoulder. Her breathing was soft and slow, and her pulse was weak. She didn't move as he tucked her in. She seemed to be in her last moments.  
  
More tears formed behind Seth's eyes.  
  
'Why does everyone I love have to die?' he thought to himself as another tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"If you can hear me," he started in a choked up voice. "I love you." A tear fell from his cheek and hit her still hand. He didn't know what to do but cry as the person who had made his life worthwhile drifted away.  
  
*Will Sapphire die? Find out soon. 


	11. Memories

Okay, so I took forever to update, and I couldn't be more apologetic. I couldn't think of how to get this working, so I'm going to try this method. Not your typical fairy tale, but enjoy.  
  
Seth held one of her cold motionless hands between his. Stroking her pale skin gently, memories of the last few months swam in his head. It seemed like just yesterday that she came to his door. They were hostile and cold towards one another, but that didn't cease the fact that she entranced him.  
  
He thought of the night when he found her crying in her room. He felt so much empathy for someone who lost all that he had. Seth had never felt the same way about anyone. His chest hurt, thinking of all the pain that they had both had to live with for all their lives. However, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes glimmered when she cried.  
  
Love was a dangerous thing, he had been told. He never knew that it could be this dangerous. Manipulative, even. He had memorized every edition of the law books cover to cover, but he still broke the biggest one there was. He could not love. How could it be true? How could he help it? Love wasn't something he could control. She was so beautiful, angelic. How could he not kiss her?  
  
He remembered all the fear of last night. How scared she had seemed. He had tried to be true, and protect her. He did his best, but his best hadn't been enough. Why was it her that lay, mangled on the bed before him? She didn't deserve it, he did. Why was she the one to die?  
  
That's it. All he needed was one last kiss. He bent down, her ruby lips shining in contrast to her pale cheeks. Their lips touched, a familiar sensation. However, it seemed almost. . . empty. The silence was eerie as he returned to the presence. As he pulled away, he noticed something that he hadn't before. One of her eyelids fluttered. 'Impossible,' he thought. 'I can't go hallucinating. I have to snap out of this.' However, when it happened again, he began to wonder if his hope really was false. . .  
  
****  
  
I've got some good news. You know my website, Mega Millenium? Well, I have an actual image of Sapphire. Don't worry, she is my creation. The image is also. I love Photoshop. Anyway, just go to my website through the link on the page with my bio, and click on the word 'Sapphire' in the menu on the left! Tell me what you think! 


	12. Fatal Vows

I really, really didn't want to have to tell ya'll this, but as the author, it is my duty. This is the final chapter of the story Sapphire. I'm so sorry! This has been so much fun, writing this story and getting to know all of my reviewers! I hate having to end it here. There will, however, be an epilogue. I hope everyone will continue to read my stories in the future.  
  
"Sapphire?" Seth whispered. She opened her eyes about halfway, and looked up at him.  
  
"Seth," she murmured, looking up as though she was having trouble focusing. He touched her shoulder.  
  
"Seth, I love you, and I feel certain this isn't the end. Don't ever forget me. . ." her voice begun to trail off.  
  
"No! Sapphire, it isn't going to end this way! You'll live, live to escape this place!" Seth shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It isn't going to end this way!" he shouted.  
  
"I love you," she said finally, and her hand fell limp.  
  
"Sapphire?! NO!" Seth shouted. He threw himself down on the cold stone ground. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care anymore. He lay there for a second, wishing that he could die. Anything was better than living without Sapphire. He slowly sat up.  
  
He picked up her body. He traced her gentle face. Her eyes were closed peacefully. Her mouth was set in a thin line. He felt her shoulder. Crimson blood soaked his fingertips. Seth embraced the girl that had been dear to him for but a month. Only a month did he have to share his life with her. She taught him so much.  
  
What had she done that made her deserve death? He deserved it much more than she. She had a near flawless past, innocent and open as blooming desert rose. Why was she the one lying stiff? It should have been him. He would rather die this very moment than live a lifetime without knowing her name.  
  
He carried her out to where Storm stood under a palm tree. He lay her on the horse's back, and was about to mount when he saw something. His sword was still strapped to Storm's side, where he put it as their chase began. He had been right before. Nothing did matter. But revenge. He lifted the blade high above him. The morning sun glinted on its ruby hilt. In a clear and menacing voice, he called out to surrounding desert.  
  
"I swear by my title as the high priest of all of Egypt that I will live to see the overthrow of the one who caused my love this pain! By my bloodstained hand, the pharaoh will perish!" with these final words, he jumped on Storm's back. He rode off into the sunrise, hatred and death just a few steps behind. . . 


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Four thousand, five hundred years later. . .  
  
Seto Kaiba walked through the Domino City museum ancient Egyptian artifact exhibit. He still couldn't believe that the high priest of ancient Egypt on the stone tablet was actually. . .him. It didn't ease his mind when the Chihuahua walked by. He took a double-take. A girl that had to be his little sister was holding his hand, laughing and smiling. Joey was being typical Joey, but there was something different about the girl. . .  
  
With one last glance at the tablet, he turned and left, to dwell on his thoughts. About the girl and the artifacts. Unknown to him, on the corner of the tablet, another picture was inscribed. Serenity Wheeler's picture was in the corner of the stone. . .  
  
Odd final ending, I know, but cool none this less. Yes, this is really the end. No more updates past this point on this story. It's been great! This is my final disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing but Sapphire's name and the storyline. She is ancient Egypt Serenity, so her character isn't mine.  
  
The quote in ch. 12, "He would rather die this very moment than live a lifetime without knowing her name," is actually a quote from Disney's 'Pocahontas', just changed a little to match the story.  
  
I owe most if not all of my work to my loyal reviewers! Without all of you guys, I'd be nothing! 


End file.
